Data Storage Institute
The Data Storage Institute (DSI) is a national research and development organisation located in Singapore, where data storage technologies are being studied. The institute's core competencies are in network storage, non-volatile memory and high-density magnetic recording technologies, as well as system design and prototyping. History DSI was established in April 1996 through the expansion of the Magnetics Technology Centre (MTC), itself founded in June 1992 by the Agency for Science, Technology & Research, or A*STAR (then known as the National Science & Technology Board) and the National University of Singapore (NUS). In a report published in 1999 by The Information Storage Industry Center, University of California, San Diego, DSI was ranked among the top five storage research and development centers worldwide.Welcoming Speech for Corporate Evening 19th May 2006, Orchard Hotel In October 2008, PM Lee Hsien Loong cited DSI as a contributing factor to the “success story” of the Singapore data storage industry.Welcome Speech by PM Lee, Friday, 17 October 2008, Fusionopolis “Today, we have close to 80% share of the world market for high-end enterprise disk drives, and 40% share of the world market for hard disk media". DSI has collaborated extensively with key industry players on next-generation product developments. Its work has also spawned new high value-added activities. This has persuaded companies such as Fujitsu, EMC, Seiko and Nitto Denko to establish corporate R&D laboratories in Singapore. In particular, Seiko and Nitto Denko have decided to co-locate with DSI right here in Fusionopolis.” - PM Lee Hsien Loong, Welcoming Speech at Fusionopolis Opening Awards & Accreditations * 2011 Tan Kah Kee Young Inventors' Silver Award ("Enabling Universal Memory through Nanostructure Engineering")http://www.tkkfoundation.org.sg/foundation/young/winner/open11.shtml * 2008 Tan Kah Kee Young Inventors' Silver Award ("Breaking the Limits of Phase Change Random Access Memory – The Future Non-Volatile Memory") * 2006 National Technology Award ("Advanced micro motor technologies used in hard disk drive and miniaturized mechatronic systems")A*STAR Corporate Site - Awards - Past Winners - Winner Citation * 2006 IES Prestigious Engineering Achievement Award ("Nanometer spacing measurement between head and media")Data Storage Institute * 2005 INSIC Technical Achievement Award ("Ultra-low flying femto slider for extremely high density magnetic data storage") * 2005 Tan Kah Kee Young Inventors' Commendation Award ("Nanocluster beam deposition technology for the synthesis of nanostructure materials") * 2005 National Technology Award ("Ultra-low flying height technology at sub-3nm") * 2004 Asia Wall Street Journal Young Inventors' Silver Award ("Laser Nanopatterning in the Optical Near-Field for High Density Data Storage") http://www.ece.nus.edu.sg/showcase/StudAchiev/achievements/aca/YIA_2004.pdf * 2004 IES Prestigious Engineering Achievement Award ("Advanced Laser Microfabrication and Nanoengineering Technology") * 2004 Technology Review (TR-100) World's Top 100 Innovators ("Magnetic Random Access Memory {MRAM}") * 2004 National Technology Award ("Superlattice-like Rewriteable Phase Change Optical Disk") * 2003 Singapore Innovation Award ("3.5 nm Flying Height Slider for Terabyte Capacity Data Storage") DSI's Scientific Advisory Board DSI's Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) provides review of DSI's technology roadmaps. * Mr Hubert Yoshida Computerworld Singapore - The Voice of IT Management (Chairperson) - Vice President & Chief Technologist, Hitachi Data Systems Corporation, USA * Prof Garth A. Gibson - Professor, Carnegie Mellon University, and Founder & CTO, Panasas Inc., USA * Prof Randall Victora - University Professor, University of Minnesota, USA * Mr Paolo Cappelletti - R&D Vice President, Numonyx Italy Srl, Italy * Mr Paul Brown - Vice President and General Manager E-Lab, EMC Corporation, USA * Mr Mark Re - Senior Vice President, Seagate Technology, USA * Dr Wang Po Kang - Chief Technology Officer, MagIC Technologies, Senior Vice President, Headway Technologies, USA * Dr Pantas Sutardja - Chief Technology Officer, Marvell Technology Group Pte Ltd, USA * Mr Hiroshi Sakai - Chief Technology Officer, Showa Denko Electronics K.K., Japan External links * Official DSI website * Official A*Star website References Category:Computer storage